La maldición
by Ofelia O
Summary: Tras un accidente, Sakura termina herida pero un antiguo poder se despierta en ella y es el comienzo de una serie de eventos extraños que la ayudaran a descubrir su pasado. – Aquellos ojos rojos siempre serán tu perdición, aquel clan maldito siempre será tu perdición. – recito la voz de una mujer que ya había escuchado.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capít** **ulo I**

 **Luna Llena**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura estaba recostada sobre el piso fresco de madera, sus piernas subían y bajaban en un movimiento constante, juguetón y hasta casi despreocupado que para nada se igualaba a las expresiones de su rostro. Sus ojos esmeralda observaban con una particular concentración la pequeña mesa que tenía adelante. Era su turno pero tenía que pensar bien su jugada si quería ganar, por lo menos una vez. ¿Cual seria su mejor movimiento? No era buena para eso.

– ¿Y bien? – cuestiono el mayor de los Uchiha en un tono neutral e indiferente, después de un tiempo.

– Mmm … – pronuncio la chica sin mirarlo. – Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

– No estaba apurándote.

– No me refería a eso. – dijo levantando por primera vez la mirada para verlo. Itachi estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas del otro extremo, su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado, apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos. Esbozo una media sonrisa, intentando provocar a la chica.

La pelirrosa gruño frustrada, estaba admitiendo abiertamente su derrota. Y si había algo que ella odiaba más que perder, era la sonrisa burlona y arrogante de quien supo ser su compañero en múltiples misiones.

Últimamente estaba bastante irritable, no le sentaba bien su actual vida como civil. Ella no era eso, la habían entrenado para ser algo más y simplemente se sentía inútil. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo jugando un estúpido juego de mesa en la residencia de los Uchiha? Lo detestaba, detestaba ver en el reflejo del espejo a una chica con un vestido fresco de verano como cualquier otra. Ella no era eso, se repitió.

Casi de forma automática observo su brazo derecho cubierto de un vendaje blanco, un recuerdo constante de sus limitaciones. Aunque, nuevamente, no habían recuerdos, solo una herida y con ello la presunción de que había cometido una equivocación. Un error en su memoria. Idéntico a lo que años atrás había sucedido cuando llego a las puertas de Kohona por primera vez. Sin nada más que una mirada temerosa. Y su mente en blanco.

Todos los motivos, las especulaciones médicas, todo lo que le explicaron, todo aquello que ella ya sabía, tenía sentido pero seguía sin darle ninguna respuesta certera, seguía siendo un trago amargo.

Sin respuestas. Se había acostumbrado a no tenerlas, su vida misma era un enigma.

Su historia.

Su identidad.

Ella.

Sin embargo, se había conformado con lo que sabía, hizo lo que se esperaba de ella sin cuestionar, silencio su curiosidad y siguió adelante. Y ahora todo aquello se estaba desmoronando. Esta vez era diferente o por lo menos ella lo sentía así y confiaba en su instinto, aquel que la había mantenido con vida hasta ahora. Algo se despertó en ella pero no podía explicarlo. Intento no darle importancia al asunto, eventualmente se resolvería pensó. Aun así, se desvelaba pensando en ello, infinitas madrugas se despertaba bañada en sudor, atormentada por dolores inexplicables y voces sin sentido.

– ¿Tan rápido te rindes? – la voz grave del chico la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado, rio irónicamente en su interior, de su presencia.

Su respuesta fue tan solo un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por él. Nada quedaba fuera del análisis del Uchiha, fuera de su mirada – Te vas a recuperar más rápido de lo que piensas.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa aunque un poco estaba acostumbrada a que el viera a través de ella ¿Así de transparente era? Se preguntó, no dejaba de inquietarla que hiciera eso. – En realidad no, está tardando más de lo que pensaba y más de lo que debería.

– Pero no es eso lo que te tiene así. – no estaba cuestionando nada, parecía ser una afirmación, ¿Así como? Quiso preguntar pero no lo hizo, no lo creyó prudente. Al fin y al cabo estaba frente al prodigio de los Uchiha. Todavía no se sentía preparada para compartir lo que le pasaba con nadie, ni siquiera con él.

– No. – sentencio. – No quiero jugar más. – finalizo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Se estaba levantando del suelo para irse cuando sintió el agarre firme en su brazo, con la suficiente fuerza para detenerla pero la delicadeza justa para no herirla. Se vio obligada a voltear con cierto nerviosismo, la había tomado desprevenida. Los ojos negros, impenetrables, de Itachi parecían mirar con curiosidad la palma de la mano de Sakura que tenía unas pequeñas marcas horizontales rojas y profundas que resaltaban. Ella vio como los labios del chico se entreabrían para decir algo pero no lo hizo.

– Sasuke. – dijo finalmente.

La chica se soltó rápido del agarre, avergonzada. De alguna manera sentía que la había atrapado haciendo algo que no estaba bien, como si hubiese descubierto su secreto. Maldito Itachi, pensó.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el susodicho ignorando a su hermano.

Sakura miro de reojo a su amigo que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. – Solo vine a verte.

No hubo respuesta, el pelinegro desvió su mirada y continúo su camino por el pasillo de la casa. La chica suspiro, sí que había sido una pérdida de su tiempo visitarlo aunque tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. Creyó que la animaría, tal vez un poco, ver a sus compañeros.

– Teme, espera. – se escuchó desde la entrada la voz del rubio que rápidamente llego al lugar y vio a la chica. – Oh, Sakura-chan, hola – dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa. Su ropa estaba manchada de tierra, bastante sucia, habían vuelto de alguna misión seguramente. Era obvio que iban a continuar sin ella. – Itachi. – saludo finalmente al mayor, quien respondió el saludo y abandono la habitación.

– Naruto …

– No te enojes, ni siquiera fue una misión divertida. – la interrumpió el chico, quejándose – ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

– Mejorando, no te preocupes.

– ¡Eso es genial! Seguro la abuela pronto te dejara volver. – hizo una breve pausa. – Te extrañamos en el equipo, el teme igual aunque no lo diga porque ya sabes cómo es, un amargado.

Sakura sonrió.

– ¿Te quedaras a cenar también?

La chica negó con la cabeza. – Tengo unos pendientes, solo vine de visita. – mintió. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

– Que pena, mañana iré a visitarte entonces.

– De acuerdo. – le contesto ella despidiéndose

* * *

Sasuke todavía tenía su cabello mojado, recién había terminado de ducharse cuando se encontró con su madre.

– Sakura acaba de irse a su casa, deberías acompañarla. – dijo la mujer con un tono suave y maternal, parecía una sugerencia pero él sabía que era una orden y nadie en la residencia Uchiha se oponía a lo que ella pedía y quería. – Esta oscureciendo, puede ser peligroso.

– Hm…

– Oh, y apresúrate. La cena estará pronto. – Mikoto le dedico una sonrisa tierna a su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sabía que todo aquello era un simple gesto de cordialidad. Sakura podía resultar una molestia pero no era débil, era una de las kunoichi más fuertes que conocía, por momentos incluso más que el aunque nunca iba a admitir aquello.

La chica había formado parte de anbu a temprana edad, definitivamente podía cuidarse sola incluso con su brazo herido.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y camino con tranquilidad por las calles casi vacías de su barrio hasta llegar a la entrada. Pudo divisar a la chica a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, le sorprendió verla con un vestido. Un vestido blanco de breteles, simple, que marcaba a la perfección sus largas y torneadas piernas. No se había percato de eso cuando la encontró más temprano, pero lucia linda y delicada. Claro que lo último lo pensaría alguien que no conocía el poder descomunal de sus puños, de sus golpes. Igual se le hacía extraño verla sin su traje, ni sus protectores, ni su banda. Parecía otra persona.

El cielo estaba despejado y la noche hermosa, la luna llena brillaba solitaria justo como aquella vez. Él fue el primero en encontrarla, inconsciente, con un pulso muy débil. Todavía recordaba el olor a piel quemada y la sangre, tanta sangre que hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Después llego Naruto con sus gritos y lágrimas de impotencia pero ya no lo escuchaba ni lo veía. Solo estaba ella ante sus ojos, sus ojos tan rojos como toda aquella sangre que la bañaba. Fue él. El, la cargo durante el viaje hasta las puertas de la aldea, atormentado, pensando que si no era lo suficientemente rápido la perdería en sus brazos.

Desde entonces odiaba las noches de luna llena.

– ¿Sasuke? – pregunto la chica curiosa.

Su voz lo sorprendió, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Desde aquella vez en el hospital ellos no habían vuelto hablar de eso, sintió cierto nerviosismo.

– Creí que querrías compañía.

– ¿Si?

El chico suspiro, que molesta ¿Por qué hacía que las cosas fueses más difíciles? – Es de noche. – intento explicar.

Sakura que hasta entonces lo miraba intrigada largo una carcajada de repente. – ¿Y crees que no me puedo cuidar sola?

– Esto no fue idea tuya. – continuo ella entre risas.

– Hm … como sea.

Caminaron juntos compartiendo el silencio por bastante tiempo. A él no le incomodaba, todo lo contrario, prefería que así sea. Lo disfrutaba.

– ¿Sabes? Para mí también esto es un fastidio.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el, desvió un poco la mirada en un intento por encontrarse con sus ojos pero ella lo evadió.

– A mi vida, no puedo hacer nada, es una tortura. – hizo una breve pausa, parecía estar eligiendo las palabras correctas. – ¿Para qué crear un arma si no van a usarla?

Sasuke no entendió completamente a que se refería con lo último. Creyó conocerla lo suficiente pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto. Eran compañeros de equipo, sí, pero había una gran parte del pasado de ella que permanecía oculto. En ese aspecto era muy reservada.

– Es algo temporal. – Definitivamente se sintió como un idiota. Se lamentó haber hablado, incluso dudaba que la chica esperara palabras de consuelo o por lo menos no las esperaba de su parte.

Volvió el silencio hasta que la pelirrosa dejo de caminar, el también se detuvo y solo ahí se dio cuenta que no estaban en su casa ¿Por qué paraban? Se preguntó. Ella lo miro a los ojos y lo tomo del brazo. – Dime algo Sasuke ¿Tú crees en el destino?

Su pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, otra vez no sabía que responder. – Creo que es algo estúpido.

– Eso no fue lo que pregunte ¿Crees o no?

– No, creo que todos tenemos la libertad de elegir. En todo caso son nuestras acciones las que nos llevan, o no, a un lugar determinado. – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, ella parecía escucharlo con interés. – Pero no creo que estemos atados a un fin inevitable.

– Comprendo. – dijo finalmente.

– ¿Todavía no recuerdas nada?

Ella lo soltó.

– No.

Habia algo raro en sus ojos, ella no le estaba contando toda la verdad. No pregunto nada, no iba a presionarla. Sabia que estaba sufriendo lo suficiente ya. Extrañamente se sintió culpable, no tendrían que haberla dejado sola ese día. Nada de eso hubiese pasado. Ella no estaría así. Eran un equipo, o eso se suponía, y seguía cargando con la sensación de que la habían abandonado.

Se acerco a ella despacio, se agacho un poco para susurrar cerca de su oído débilmente. – Perdóname.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y se separo de el, notablemente incomoda.– Oye, hasta acá está bien. Puedo continuar por mi cuenta, gracias.

Y simplemente desapareció en un salto.

* * *

Miro el techo de su habitación, otra noche de insomnio pensó y maldijo su suerte. Se masajeo el entrecejo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño arrastrando los pies. Abrió los grifos de la bañera y se desvistió con desgano, observo la capa de burbuja que se formaba sobre el agua con impaciencia.

El tiempo parecía avanzar a otro ritmo para ella, lento, muy lento; tenía estrictas órdenes de sus superiores, no habían misiones ni entrenamiento ni nada que se le parezca hasta que se recupere por completo. Y se habían asegurado de que no solo entendiera sino también que cumpliera. Como siempre fueron las cosas para ella desde que tenía memoria y desde que habían descubierto en ella habilidades que otros no tenían. Un diamante en bruto como solían llamarla.

Siempre le exigieron más que al resto, siempre se sobre exigió ella misma, era su deber sobresalir y le gustaba aunque resultaba agotador. Se podría decir que lo que le estaba sucediendo era un regalo, tomárselo como unas vacaciones de aquello le dijeron algunos de sus allegados en un intento en vano de animarla. Pero no podía. Solo se estaba apagando lentamente, consumiéndose en su vida ordinaria, tranquila y monótona que tenía ahora.

Se introdujo y sintió como el agua tibia refrescaba su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, quería dejar de pensar un segundo. Estaba cansada. Poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando, se sumergió bajo el agua y fue en ese momento que perdió el control de su cuerpo, simplemente dejo de responder.

Le pareció que algo la abrazaba desde su espalda, desde el fondo del agua, algo que la mantenía anclada. Una leve presión en su peño, algo cálido. Sus ojos verdes veían a través del agua el techo blanco, sintió una extraña y placentera tranquilidad. No dolía, no parecía faltarle el aliento. Porque en realidad ya no estaba en su baño, ni en la aldea viviendo su rutinaria vida que parecía asfixiarla. Estaba en un hermoso bosque, rodeada de árboles de troncos fuertes y robustos, de un verde tan brillante que ella creyó jamás haber visto. Sus pies estaban sumergidos en una laguna de agua cristalina, alzo la vista y observo el cielo en calma, celeste y nubes, muchas nubes de esas que cuando todavía no había perdido su inocencia, de pequeña, jugaba a encontrarles formas. Divertidas formas.

Sonrió feliz.

Sintió una fuerza increíble recorrerla, un poder que la llenaba de éxtasis. Se sintió libre y viva.

¿Qué lugar era aquel?

– Sakura

Otra vez.

– Sakura

Otra vez, esa voz.

– Sakura, corre

Y ella dejo de sonreír.

* * *

El observo extraño como las luces del pequeño departamento se prendieron. Se acercó un poco más buscando un mejor lugar para cumplir su misión. Se le daba bien trabajar en la oscuridad, desde las sombras. Eficiente, sin replicas. El prodigio. No era el tipo de trabajo que le solían asignar pero se había ofrecido voluntariamente motivado un poco por curiosidad.

La misma que minutos más tarde lo llevo a irrumpir en el lugar aun sabiendo que tal vez fuese una decisión imprudente y arrebatada. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Había dejado de sentir la presencia de su amiga en cuestión de segundos. Parecía que se había esfumado de aquel lugar, que se la había tragado la tierra y la única forma de comprobarlo era entrando.

Itachi susurro su nombre cuando se percató que la única luz encendida provenía del baño, pero no hubo respuesta. Sakura simplemente parecía haber desaparecido, no estar ahí. Aunque era imposible, él estuvo observando y analizando cada movimiento todo ese tiempo.

Abrió la puerta sin muchas esperanzas. La conocía, seguramente se dio cuenta de que la estaba vigilando e ideo la forma de escaparse de él. Ella también lo conocía, sabia como hacerlo. Al entrar sintió aquel particular olor a flores muy característico de ella, algunas velas encendidas, su ropa tirada de forma desordenada a un lado y la bañera…

La bañera.

Se acercó más a paso lento, casi seguro de no encontrar nada más que agua y burbujas. Fueron segundos en los que quedo sorprendido con lo que veía, como si se tratara de algo irreal. Sakura estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí, sumergida en el agua. Y sus ojos, sus ojos muy abiertos ya no eran de ese color esmeralda que tanto le gustaban pero que le parecía inapropiado admitir.

Grito su nombre buscando una reacción con desesperación. La sujeto por los hombros atrayéndolo a la superficie con rapidez, tanta que ni siquiera se percató que su antigua compañera estaba desnuda. La chica respiro una bocanada de aire de forma brusca y agitada. Escupió un poco de agua mientras lo observaba confundida, aturdida por su presencia.

Estaba tan cerca que pudo ver como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y como automáticamente se encogía en su lugar mientras cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos. Él no la soltaba, no le importaba aquel detalle, estaba preocupado por lo que había visto y por lo que habría pasado si no entraba.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Qué qué hago? – dijo el Uchiha alzando la voz enojado, no podía creerlo ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? La soltó y se alejó un poco. – ¿Qué se supone que haces tú Sakura? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿O una suicida?

Sakura parecía no comprenderlo. El suspiro, no era de esos que perdían el control, el manejaba sus emociones. – Vístete, nos vamos. – le ordeno, arrogándole una toalla mientras abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Volví con algo nuevo, espero que les guste. Se que tal vez hay muchas preguntas que se irán respondiendo solas en los próximos capítulos, denle una oportunidad. También cambie algunos detalles de las vidas de los personajes, como se habrán dado cuenta Sakura no tiene familia y la masacre del clan Uchiha no paso y ... algunas otras cosas que ya leerán. Como siempre toda critica, opinión, consejo, comentario, pregunta es mas que bienvenido, tómense un segundo y díganme aunque sea con una carita feliz si les gusta o que les parece.**

 **Sin mas, los abandono por el momento. Sean felices y hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos!**


End file.
